The Knight With a Mission Called Death
by JurisAnnarielle
Summary: AU 10 years ago, the Prince of Love took a drastic personality change and became the King of Death. His reign brought about wars and bloodshed. On a raid through a village he left a survivor... that survivor is back to kill him and his supporters. RR


Title: The Knight With a Mission Called Death  
By: JurisAnnarielle  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Utena characters or anything affliated with the series. I do own this story and the orignal idea that goes with it.   
  
Chapter One: Death Is Just The Beginning  
  
It was well past midnight when the warrior in black armor arrived at the castle gate. It was extremely dark out, the only light coming from the half moon above. Even the stars seemed to be in hiding from the uncanny silent night. The knight blended in very well with the darkness as its horse seemed to radiate light. The tall silver colored mare, whose mane seemed to reflect the bright moonlight, shook her head as her owner pulled her to a stop.   
  
"Who goes dar'?" asked the guard of the gate as he approached the Dark Knight. Even in his great height he only came to the horse's shoulder.   
  
The Dark Knight refused to answer his question.   
  
"Are ye deaf? I 'said' who goes there?" The moonlight hit his armor revealing the color to be a teal sort of green.   
  
"Until you state the place, I can't tell you who goes there," the dark warrior said in mock humor.   
  
"Look buddy. I ain't askin' for trouble. I just want a name."   
  
"Rumplestilskin."   
  
"That ain't your name."   
  
"Oh! You didn't say you wanted my name... You said a 'name.'"   
  
"That's it!! I've had enough of your shit! Ye not giving me a name... than ye are going to duel with me." The green Knight growled out frustration with the game the other was playing.   
  
"Suit yourself," the warrior said, turning his horse around and taking it to the end of the drive. He waited patiently for the Knight to ready himself for combat.   
  
The Green Knight climbed up onto his smaller stead and pulled out his sword, pointing it at his opponent across the dense land. He called out his battle cry and kicked his horse into motion.   
  
The Warrior nudged his mare and clicked his tongue letting her know it was time to move. He raised his sword and they sped off together towards their new enemy.   
  
They clashed swords somewhere in the middle, sparks flying into the cool night air. Both Knights turned their horses around. The Warrior raised his sword up towards the sky, signifying the end of this Cat and Mouse game and the other man's death. He lowered his sword to where it would be even with the Guard's heart and clicked his tongue twice at his mare, telling her in their own language to go faster.   
  
The horse sped across the land, galloping toward her destination - the death of this man. The animal went so fast that her feet seemed to never touch the ground. Before the Guard knew what was going on, the sword pierced him through his chain mail and through both sides of his skin; becoming a man-cobob on the Knight's sword. He final scream of death rang through the chilly night air, sending a warning to anyone who should cross the Knight of Death.   
  
The Knight pulled his sword out of the other man. His body fell from his horse and to the hard ground, landing with a dull thump, his helmet flew off, revealing a full head of luscious green locks.   
  
The Death Warrior jumped from his horse and walked over to the body, checking to make sure the Green Knight was dead. He pulled off his helmet, letting his beautful pink hair blow in the gentle breeze. "You should have known better than to challenge death," he said in a feminine voice revealing to the fallen soldier that he... was a she. "You asked for my name... It's Utena Tenjou." She said with a demonic smile. "I'll see you in Hell someday."   
  
-------------   
  
A tanned hand reached out to touch the purple hair of the olive skinned girl. His hand rested on her head, patting it like he would a dog. And in a way she was a dog. His dog, who followed every one of his commands.   
  
The woman looked up at him with her deep green eyes, revealing none of her hidden feelings to the man who used to be her loving brother.   
  
"Anthy..."   
  
Her eyes continued to stare into his, waiting for his command.   
  
"There is a knight on his way here to kill me..." He drawled out sounding disinterested in the fact someone was coming to kill him. "I want you to kill him."   
  
Anthy nodded and bowed before getting to her feet, her armor clanging as she moved. "Yes, Sir." She took his hand and kissed it before walking out.   
  
---------------   
  
Utena sat on the banks of the lake just outside the castle walls. Her horse quenching its thirst after their sort but tiring (for the horse) battle.   
  
The pink haired knight reached over to stroke its muzzle with a gentleness that was rare for her these days. "Nice battle, ole' girl." She muttered as her hand slide down to the beast's cheek. "But you must admit, Falennia, you are getting too old for this." The moonlight colored horse neighed at her as if it were insulted.   
  
"Sorry, Falennia." Utena chuckled to herself. "But you are older than me... you were my father's horse. You have children who have children."   
  
Falennia snorted loudly at her, stomping her front hove in disaprovement.   
  
"Okay...okay...geez... take a joke once in a while." Utena sighed throwing rocks at the lake.   
  
Happy at winning the argument, the mare resumed her drink, taking her fill of the cool water as her owner zoned out into her own world.   
  
"Do you think you are ready for more battles?"   
  
Falennia nodded her shiny head, sending her curly mane in all directions.   
  
"How long has it been? Must be 10 years now... Do you think that is too long to hold a grudge?"   
  
This time the horse shook her head.   
  
"I wonder what father would think if he saw me now. His little lady.... now a fearsome warrior. He would probably die... if he wasn't already dead. Did you know he abhorred violence?" She sighed to herself. "Dead... Mama..."   
  
A child screamed loudly in Utena's mind, crying out for her dead parents.   
  
_'The little girl gazed up at a knight on a huge black horse. Tears filled her robin blue eyes, as she stared into the eyes of the killer of her parents. His dead green eyes bore into hers. He smiled happily at her, the battle fulfilling the emptiness in his cold body. He yelled out to his army and left the girl to cry among her dead family.'   
_   
Utena opened her eyes slowly and gazed around into the bright darkness. "It must be...almost morning." She sat up and turned her head to her sleeping horse. The dream not really affecting her anymore. "We survived somehow... He shouldn't have left survivors. He should have known one of them would rise up and kill him someday."   
  
End of Chapter One   
  
If you love Juri... Visit my yahoogroup. http:groups.yahoo.com/group/JurisAnnarielle/


End file.
